


Quarantine Can’t Stop Us Horny Teens

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Andava’s Adult Comics & OCs
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, M/M, Quarantine, Smut, Smut with a hint of memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: Quarantine sucks. So Alexis asks his boyfriend to come over for the good Succ N’ FuccTM.
Relationships: Alexis Roth/Reader





	Quarantine Can’t Stop Us Horny Teens

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for a friend who I recently introduced to Andava! It’s my first time writing mlm smut, so I’m even more excited!!

Alexis😳💙💗👌💦💞: hey babe come over

Me: I can’t, sorry  
Doing homework and yknow the stinky government want us to quarantine

Alexis😳💙💗👌💦💞: my moms not home ;)))))

Me: She’s like never home tho

Alexis😳💙💗👌💦💞: pelos gone too

Me: I’ll be there asap

~~~

I put my phone on my desk, quickly moving around the room to get dressed and ready to go. After making sure I had everything I needed, I left my room and made my way to my car. I noticed that both of my parent’s cars were gone and noted that as long as I’m back before one in the morning, I’ll be safe from my mom’s lectures about social distancing and whatever else she feels to throw in.

Thanks to the roads being clear, I got to his house in less than five minutes. I knocked on the door, and within a few seconds, the beautiful dark hair of my boyfriend came into view, his beautiful blue eyes crinkling as he smiled.

“(Y/n)!” He cheered, arms open wide.

“Hey, babe!” We wrapped our arms around each other. I lifted him up, kissing him all over his face before pulling him back down. He grabbed my hand, dragging me up the stairs and into his room.

After pulling me into his room, I ran to his bed and took off my shirt. Alexis followed suit, yanking the fabric off of his beautiful twink body as he approached me.

“God, I’ve missed you.” He smiled.

“I’ve missed you too. My hand doesn’t do justice.” I looked at him with half-lidded eyes, my insides fluttering over the knowing that I’m finally gonna get some real action after what felt like centuries.

He crawled over to me and straddled my hips. He ran his fingertips lightly over my chest before leaning down to engulf my lips into a kiss. Our lips and tongues danced with one another in a perfect harmony, pleased sighs filling the room like an orchestra. This went on for what seemed like years, the waterfall of affection and bliss warming up our sex drives until we’d had enough.

“Fuck, I forgot how good you feel. It really feels like it’s been forever since we’ve seen each other.” I gave a breathy chuckle as he freed our lips.

Alexis giggled in turn, moving his body down until he reached the hem of my jeans. We took them off along with my boxers and the moment my erection was free, he put his mouth around my cock and immediately began bringing me to nirvana.

The way he worked around my flesh made me harshly grab his sheets; his pace was riling me up faster than anything had before, and I was living for it. His tongue occasionally ran around the sides of my dick, eliciting a high moan to escape from me. He also pulled an assortment of small tricks upon me that helped me get closer to my orgasm, but slowed down once I vocalized my need to cum.

I whined as he removed his soft lips from me. He reacted with a soft chuckle, moving up and adjusting himself to take off his pants. He gracefully moved into the desired position, waiting for my consent before allowing my cock to completely ram into his ass.

“I’m assuming you prepped yourself beforehand?”

“What else made me want to ask you to come over?”

We smiled at each other out of lust and other emotions that would take too long to list until Alexis guided all of me into him, our groans combining and filling the room. He stayed in place for a little bit, finding a good pace for himself after adjusting to my size.

I watched in a lusty, blissful haze as the boy above me slammed his ass down on me with a pretty consistent pace. Everything about this moment was hitting different: the lighting, my position on the bed, the way his head was tilting back while his chest puffed out in ecstasy, it was all making this moment feel extra special and he looked otherworldly.

I could feel myself getting closer to my end, and I knew Alexis was as well. I gripped onto his thighs, my nails digging into his beautiful skin.

“I-I’m gonna cum soon.” I huffed, looking up from his body to his face. He raised his head and looked into my eyes, quickening his pace at my unspoken request.

Within seconds, we were both on the edge, calling for one another and cursing out at the pleasure that was begging to unknot itself. Given time, Alexis slammed down in the way that helped him release, and the tightness of his ass helped me to mine. I gave him my warning, giving him time to remove himself from my cock.

As we calmed down from our highs, he gave my body a look over, his attention on the cum on my chest and pelvis, leaning down to lick off everything he could.

“You’re so beautiful, Alexis.” I sat up, caressing his cheek with a smile.

“No you, (N/n).”

“Uno reverse.”

“Fine. _We_ are beautiful.”

“So we’re communists?”

“I mean, maybe, I don’t know. All I do know is that we’re more than comrades.”

We laughed as we continued to reference memes and random tumblr posts until we decided we needed to do something else.

“Wanna play Mario Kart downstairs? Loser fucks with winner.”

“Deal” I placed a kiss on his cheek, getting off the bed, racing him down the staires where we’d end up fucking for the rest of the day until he got a text from Pelo saying that she was on her way, therefore ending our day of fun.

For now, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please go and support Andava wherever and however you can! They have Twitter, DeviantArt, their own website, and places where you can buy merch!! Just do a general search for Andava and you’ll find them wherever they have stuff!


End file.
